


Glowing Heartbeats

by RapMon_Exclusive



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RapMon_Exclusive/pseuds/RapMon_Exclusive
Summary: Asahi Azumane never felt better than when he sat at his open window watching the fireflies glow in the dark of night. It took away the negative weight that pulled on his chest whenever he remembered how alone he was. Of course, he had his old high school friends, Daichi and Suga, but they had their own lives. They were expecting their first child, and were looking for their first house together. But that left Asahi to himself and he hated it.Feeling the merciless weight a bit more than usual, Asahi decided to go for a night walk, only leading him to a gruesome fight between two men nearly as tall and muscular as him self and a short, young man. He doesn’t have the heart to leave the young man to fight off his attackers whom had an obvious advantage, but how was he supposed to help? How much was he willing to sacrifice?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Glowing Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> Sugawara is pregnant in this story, please ignore the impossibility of the pregnancy due to male anatomy, I just really like the idea of DiaSuga having their own little family because— family men.  
> :)  
> Please enjoy
> 
> P.S. I’m not a medical professional so please excuse any mistakes made there, thank you

Asahi sighed a sorrowful sigh as his arms hung out his window. The warm summer air brushed and teased his tan skin, the feeling leaving him even more empty with every passing second. He watched the fireflies light up then fade while they danced around the nighttime scene. His hair hung loosely over his shoulders, occasionally blowing into his face. He lifted himself from the windowsill and stretched his back before quickly putting his hair up in a loose bun and sliding his shoes on. He plugged his phone into its charger next to his bed and grabbed his house key. _“I can’t just sit here and mope._ ” He thought to himself. 

Stepping outside, he took in a large breath of the calm night air. He began to walk down a trail leading through the foresty patch of trees between his house and the city. The trail was far enough from the road that he could drown out the sounds of the very few cars that would pass by by humming, and the trees stretched on for a few miles, giving him a great escape. He was almost certain nobody else knew about this path. He had accidentally stumbled upon it while trying to find the road that lead to his house when he first moved. It looked like it hadn’t been walked on in years.

Fireflies littered the small woods, comforting Asahi’s anxiety. He closed his eyes as he walked along the path he had memorized and hummed gently to himself. The sour feelings in his chest seemed to evaporate when he took night walks. He soon was able to drown out all of his surroundings and focus on the song he hummed in repeat. He wandered nearly a mile down the trail when he began to hear distant yells whenever he stopped humming to breathe.

His anxiety grew. He wanted to turn around. He was scared. He’s seen the horror movies, he knows he is in the woods with no communication device. He knew that if this was a situation where he rendered helpless that he was screwed. But, the sounds of painful screams that came with the angry yelling worried him. Was someone being hurt? It sure sounded like it. His thoughts raced through his head at rapid speeds. _”If I was the being beaten I would want someone to help me._.” He thought, defeated.

As quietly as he could, he crept towards the loud voices. He silently prayed to himself that his usually horrifying looks would scare off whoever was causing another harm. Though deep in him he knew that would not become his reality. He knew he would have to fight if intervention was necessary.

“Who’s all big and mighty now Mr. Tough Guy? Huh?” A mans voice boomed as Asahi peeked at the scene from behind a thick tree. A man who looked to be in his forty’s kicked the stomach of a much smaller male, looking to be about the same age as Asahi. The smaller man cried out in pain as the older mans foot made contact.

”You fucking punk.” A second man insulted as he spit on the now curled up figure. 

Asahi knew he had to step out and stop the older men as soon as he saw the boys face. His eyes looked like they had been deprived of a light that very obviously used to be there. He was covered on blood and bruises. His hair was a disaster with leaves, sticks, and undergrowth from the foresty area’s ground. The final pull though, was the feeling that surged through his body as he made direct eye contact. He felt nothing but the urge to protect the last twinkle of shine in the boys eyes. The innocent image he still barley held. 

“That’s not very nice.” Asahi said sternly as he could manage as he came out from behind his hiding tree, the fear and anxiety completely dissolving. The men looked up at him and scoffed. 

“Who do you think you are, huh?” The one who spat on the smallest figure stepped closer until he was only two feet from Asahi. “Nishinoya is our play thing buddy. Find your own.”

The mans statement flabbergasted Asahi. “ _Play thing_?!” He was disgusted. The man was at least four inches shorter than Asahi, making him more willing to take chances. “Leave him alone. I’m not asking.” His tone lowered, making him seem as though he had come straight out of a horror movie. 

The man shivered slightly, almost unnoticeably. He squared his chest at Asahi and held his ground. The older man remarked at Asahi to stop overreacting, still standing beside Nishinoya’s bruised figure. That did it. That was the final straw. Asahi saw red. Never in his life did he genuinely want to cause harm to anyone or anything but, in the short moment of blind rage, he plummeted his tightly formed fist into the mans jaw. A audible crack sent the man falling back with a look of terror and pain drawn onto his face. 

The older man began towards Asahi. “ _Of course he wouldn’t back down._ ” Asahi remarked to himself. He got a speedy right hook in before Asahi grabbed his wrist and buried his knee into the sorry excuse of a human being’s ribs. The older man gasped for air and stumbled back, away from Asahi. Grabbing the man with the broken jaw’s shirt, the older man started in the direction of the road. As soon as they were out of sight, Asahi loosened his tense muscles and put a hand over his throbbing nose. 

“That was badass!” A husky, almost hoarse voice called out. Asahi looked at whom he believed to be Nishinoya, astonished at his energy.

”Nishinoya, right?” He asked, questioning himself as to how he sounded so calm. ”Sure am! Nishinoya Yuu, but you can call me by a nickname if you want. Most people call me Noya.” He bounced up, hissing when he put pressure on his left foot.

”How’s Nishi sound?” He looked at Noya’s ankle to see it twisted nearly all the way back. Noya beamed hearing his new nickname.

”Sounds good!” He smiled.

Asahi introduced himself, proposing Noya should go to the hospital. Agreeing, Noya began hoping down the path only to find himself being scooped up, bridal style, by Asahi. “ _Where is this confidence coming from?!_ ” Asahi scolded in his head. Though when he looked for Noya’s reaction he seemed to not mind at all. Asahi felt his confidence draining with every step he took down the path towards the city. He had a mile of trees to walk through but the hospital was only a few blocks from the trails end.

Their trek started in silence, but the further they got the more Noya could see Asahi’s anxiety. Noya soon found himself worried. He started a conversation between them, changing topic every time it began to quiet down. Though, once they entered the city, people stared and whispered. Asahi was obviously overthinking, seeing people pointing at his bloody nose and they beaten figure in his arms. The memories of high school rumors repeated in his mind. Noticing, Noya started to ramble to give Asahi a distraction. He had decided since Asahi had done so much for him, potentially saving his life, and carrying him to the hospital, the least he could do was try to calm or comfort him. 

Though, as the hospital neared they both grew in anxiety. Noya was terrified of hospitals despite the courage and bravery his grandfather had taught him. Hospitals were the one thing he couldn’t overcome. He didn’t understand why either. Needles and doctors never scared him. It was just the hospital. The feeling he got whenever he was left alone in a room or couldn’t find anyone to accompany him down the halls.

Asahi on the other hand, didn’t know what to do. He had never had to go to the hospital before. If he was hurt then he tended to himself or Suga would find out and forcibly (but lovingly) take care of him. Hospitals were foreign to him. Even when he was little, his parents could never afford to take him to the hospital, so he learned early on how to depend on only himself for his well-being.

Asahi entered through the emergency room doors and after speaking to the sweet sounding nurse, a doctor came to take Noya. Asahi was given paperwork and directed to the waiting room. He sat quietly in the empty room of padded chairs and listened to the soft volume of the T.V. as he stared at the papers. He filled out the information about himself but was only able to fill out Noya’s name. He knew nothing else about the young man.

—————————————

Noya shifted nervously on the crinkly paper that lied on the hard bed. The doctor and nurse that brought him here had excused themselves a moment prior, leaving him alone and vulnerable. He hated feeling vulnerable. He peeked over the edge of the bed to look at his ankle, being he hadn’t actually seen it since Asahi had carried him. Just a single glance at it made him wonder how he wasn’t shivering in pain. Quietly, he told himself how cool he was and promised to tell his close friend, Tanaka. 

“Knock knock.” The nurse said as she popped her head into the room. “I brought your friend.” She smiled sweetly as she stepped aside and Asahi very nervously stepped in, he was practically shaking. The nurse left and closed the door again.

”Why do you look so scared now? You looked like a murder back in the woods.” Noya commented.

“Nishi...” Asahi almost whimpered. “I always look like that, I was just mad then.”

”Mad? For me?” Noya looked surprised, almost as though no one had ever stood up for him. 

“W-well yeah... Anyway, I don’t know anything but your name so you’ll have to fill this out.” He handed Noya the papers that required his information. 

Noya took the papers and began filling them out as Asahi sat down and stared at the floor. The scribbling of pen and paper and the clock ticking were the only sounds that could be heard. Though, both men felt at ease in each other’s presence. Even Asahi, who was commonly anxious, was at peace. Eventually, a doctor came in and told Noya what he planned to do and they discussed what Noya would be comfortable with. 

Afterwards, Asahi traded numbers with Noya and left the hospital. Though, as he left Noya seemed a lot less energetic and snarky than he had been the past few hours. Asahi sat on a bench by a pay phone, contemplating who to call. He knew he only had two options, Suga and Daichi, but Suga was expecting his child soon meaning he was very hormonal. Even though Suga would come to get him, he also knew he would be scolded very severely. Though if he called Daichi it would probably wake Suga anyway and he would come with Daichi.

And they were both scary.

Sighing, Asahi gave in and called Daichi, hoping to not wake Suga and that Daichi would be to tired to want to scold him. The loud ringing cut through the silent night air, startling Asahi. He tapped his foot against the concrete, loosing hope with every passing ring. 

“Hello?” The groggy voice nearly gave Asahi a heart attack. 

“Daichi?” He shakily asked.

”Asahi? Why are you calling from a different phone? And in the middle of the night?”

”I-I'm sorry. There was an accident- kinda- and I walked someone to the hospital and I-“

Daichi cut him off. “Hospital? Accident? First, are you okay?” He never failed to show a strange type fatherly love.

”Yeah I’m fine I just- need a ride home...” Asahi’s voice grew quieter with every word. He could hear a sigh from Daichi, though he couldn’t tell if it was of relief or disappointment. 

“Asahi...” He sighed again. “Okay, My apartment isn’t far from the hospital. Suga is sleeping right now so I’ll leave the door unlocked. You can stay the night here, but I can’t guarantee Suga won’t yell at you.”

”Thats okay. Thank you Daichi.” 

“Of course.”

They said their goodbyes and Asahi started on his way. He liked their couch anyway. 

Quietly entering the apartment and locking the door behind him, Asahi climbed the carpet covered stairs. He could hear Daichi snoring and chuckled quietly. Last he remembered, Daichi had swore he didn’t snore. He quietly let himself relax against the soft sitting in the small living room just around the corner of the staircase. Sighing, he glanced out the window. The apartment was just high enough to show nothing but the vibrant night sky. 

Asahi pulled the hair tie out of his hair, letting the brown strands fall along the arm of the couch. He always slept with his hair above his head even though his family and a few friends had made fun of him for it. He just didn’t like the feeling of hair being pressed against his neck. Staring at the ceiling, Asahi slowly lulled himself into sleep, momentarily forgetting all the problems and stress the evening had inflicted onto him.

————————————

Asahi awoke in a slight panic to Suga slapping his upper arm. He looked up at the silver-haired man and a chill ran down his spine. Here it was. The scolding he had been dreading.

”What in Gods name were you thinking?! Were you even thinking at all?!” He raised his voice with his hands planted on his hips.

“Suga-“ 

“Nope. Don’t Suga me! You went off in the middle of the night and took a stranger to the hospi-“ He paused, worrying Asahi. “What happened to your nose?!” He practically yelled.

Asahi had nearly forgotten about being socked in the nose. The pain was very mellow and small and he had been too exhausted to remember it.

”There’s even dry blood! And on your shirt too!” Suga pointed to the part of Asahi’s chest that had cradled Noya. Suga took a deep breath, putting his hand on his baby bump and sitting down. “You’re giving me too much stress.”

Finally calm, Suga listened to Asahi explain the prior events. Daichi joined them fairly soon into the retelling. The two exchanged a few glances and concerned expressions as Asahi detailed the fight and Noya’s physical state. Suga scolded him again, this time less intensely and Daichi gave him a short lecture. They were right though, it was stupid and unusually naïve of him. Even if Noya was at the least, an entire foot shorter and relatively petite, he could have been dangerous. He was in a brutal fight afterall. But, that was not what Asahi was worried about.

”They called him a plaything guys. A _plaything_!” He stated, getting a tad worked up. The couple were very clearly surprised, as Asahi wasn’t the type to ever be confrontational nor had he ever been insistent on anything outside of volleyball when they were in high school.

“Are you going to go back to the hospital?” Daichi asked.

”O-only if he contacts me and asks me to.” He said flushing and almost unnoticeable tint of red. There he was, the anxious Asahi they both knew and loved.

”Well, has he contacted you?” Suga perked curiously.

”I don’t know... I left my phone at home. That’s why I called from a pay phone.”

”Well, do want a ride home then? I still have some time before work.” Daichi offered.

”No.” Suga intervened. “He is going to take a shower and get a change of clothes then I’m going to make sure his nose isn’t anything more severe than that nasty bruise.” He crossed his arms before smiling again. “But, I can take you after that!” 

After agreeing (technically complying since Suga wouldn’t let it be another way) Asahi was given an old t-shirt and jeans from Daichi and sent to the bathroom. 

He turned the water to the hottest setting and let the water run over his body. His hair stuck to his shoulders as he tipped his head back and took in a long breath. He was anxious to talk to Noya again, but it was all he could think about. The young, energetic man brought out a confidence in himself that he hadn’t seen in years. It was like magic.

Asahi began washing his hair, wondering if Noya was feeling any better. The poor kid had been bleeding profusely and he couldn’t even walk on his own. Asahi hissed as his absent-mindness caused shampoo to slid into his eye.

Finishing in the bathroom Asahi stepped out to find Suga reading in the armchair next to the couch. He figured that Daichi had already left for work as he sat down next to Suga. After a pause, from Suga finding a stopping point in his book, he looked up a Asahi.

“Has anyone ever told you how much of a pushover you are?” He asked the long-haired man in-front of

”Yes. You have.” Asahi replied, shoulders dropping a bit with a disappointed tone.

”Good. You have to realize not everybody is just looking for help.” 

“Nishi wasn’t going to do anything to me Suga. He couldn’t even walk. He would have died if I left him there.” Asahi argued, attempting to defend Noya.

”I know...” Suga sighed. “But still, be careful.”

”As always.”

They quietly stood, Asahi offering an arm for Suga to steady himself, and started for the door. Their ride to Asahi’s was quiet, no sounds besides that gravel against the tires and the AC running. Asahi could sense Suga’s sour mood.

”Are you okay?” He asked before he opened the car door to leave.

”Yeah. Just worried for you.” He replied with a soft smile. He pat his belly as he watched Asahi exit the car.

”Are you sure-“ 

“Go Asahi. I’m sure I’m okay. I’ve been worried over everything the past few months. Besides, I should get home so I’m not too far from the hospital if my water breaks. Don’t want to go into labor way out here.” A heartfelt smile spread across his face, relieving Asahi of his tense nerves.

”Drive safe.”

”Of course.”

And with that, he left. Asahi was alone again, in the same spot, same house, and same mindset. He let out a sigh and entered his house. The air was warm from the window he had forgotten to close the night prior. He didn’t know how he had forgotten, he was always on top of locking his house up, including the windows. 

He pulled the window closed and started for his room. Opening the door he stood there for a moment, staring at the small rectangular shape on his nightstand. He left his phone with its screen downward so waiting for it to light up wasn’t an option. Anxiously, he stepped into the empty room and closed the door behind him.

Taking his phone into his hand, he flipped it over, expecting nothing. But, to his utter surprise, an unknown number had messaged him. Asahi subconsciously smiled at the messy text.

_Unknown: Hey, its Nishinoya!_

_Unknown: Oh, I mean Nishi!_

_Unknown: Is this Asahi??_

Asahi’s heart grew warmer at the thought of Noya genuinely wanting to contact him.

_Asahi: Hey, sorry it took so long for a reply.. I didn’t have my phone for a while_.

_Asahi: Oh, and yeah... this is Asahi_

No reply came back. Asahi waited a few more minutes before assuming Noya was busy and added the number as a contact. Sighing, he flopped backwards onto his bed. He had to go to work soon but he wanted nothing more than to sleep the day away. Lonely feelings swirled in his chest.   


”Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to go to work.” He spoke to himself.

Brining his hands to his face, he rubbed his eyes. He felt exhausted. Though, he still couldn’t help but think back to the scene he stumbled upon in the thick of trees. _Plaything_ rang in his head. How did Noya get into that situation? Was he doing something bad? Was it something that was illegal? Was it something that would get Asahi or the people he cared about in trouble? Asahi shook his head. Thinking that way would only give him paranoia and that was the last thing he needed.  


After dressing himself in his own clothes and throwing Daichi’s in the wash, he began on his way to work. Treading along the same path he walked the night prior, his bike sped through the wooded area. His bag lurched up and fell repeatedly, hitting Asahi’s back relentlessly. 

As he arrived he could smell the fluorescent scents pouring out the open door of the flower shop. He entered the old building and smiled at the scene. Flowers were everywhere. Growing up the back and left walls, on tables displayed across the shop, and in bouquets and wreaths in front of and beside the checkout counter, nature practically owned the place. And the best part was the scent that stuck to his clothes and followed him home.

He grabbed an apron, stringing it around himself, and began looking for the old woman who owned the shop. He peeked between rows of sunflowers and checked the back room, but she was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, the bell that sat on the front counter rang, causing Asahi to nearly jump pout of his own skin. He took a deep breath and went to greet the customer.

An older man stood there with a great amount of pride in his posture. He was looking at the bouquets when he noticed Asahi approaching. Asahi waved, greeting him, and asked if there was anything in specific that he wanted.

”My grandson got in an accident of some sort. Won’t tell me exactly what happened though. I want to get something since he don’t like hospitals. Not at all. I can’t stay there over night cause I’m old so he needs something there with him. He really likes sunflowers though. Got anything with sunflowers?” The mans demeanor was clam and confident. Though, to Asahi, it was somewhat familiar.

“Well sir, I can make a bouquet with sunflower as the main flower. Are there any other flowers in mind?”

”Whatever is fine, long as it’s got the sunflowers.” Asahi furrowed his brow, thinking of color schemes. “Hey now. Dotcha make that face n’ judge my boy. Men can like dem flowers too.” The man had misunderstood Asahi’s expression and jumped to defend his grandson.

”No, no, it’s not that.” Asahi reassured. “I was just thinking of what else to add to the bouquet.” The man looked at his quizzically before mentioning to keep the bouquet small and wandering off to examine the store. 

Asahi began to delicately arrange sunflowers, lilies, and lavenders into a small but beautiful bouquet. The selection of colors was rare but none the less astonishing. Asahi had aways had a way with colors and gentle touches. Thats where he earned his gentle giant nickname. Though he really did look like a criminal despite all his best efforts. Finally, he finished with a ribbon he though matched perfectly.

”Put a note in there for me. Just say ‘For Nishinoya Yuu’” as soon as the words rolled off the old mans tongue Asahi knew who they were for. It added up perfectly. The flowers were for a grandson at the hospital, Noya was at the hospital. Nishinoya Yuu had to have been Noya’s full name, he did say he was Nishinoya when they first met.

“S-sure thing.” He stuttered remembering the night prior. 

Finishing and sending the man on his way, Asahi began looking for his boss once again. Mrs. Park, his boss, was a widow who had moved from Korea with her husband before he passed. She was elderly and had practically adopted Asahi when she found out how neglecting and unsupportive his parents were. She took him under her wing and he was very comfortable there.

“Asahi! I thought you weren’t coming today.” He heard Mrs. Park call from another isle. He turned to face her. 

“Of course I came Grandma. I’ll always come even if it’s just to see you.” He smiled and accepted the hug her outstretched arms offered.

——————————

Asahi nervously stepped into the hospital room. Noya hadn’t responded to him so he just visited on his own. Noya was in a chair facing the window. He was looking straight with no expression and an eerie feeling lurked in the small room. Noya made no reaction to Asahi’s presence. He glanced over to the bedside stand and saw the flowers he had prepared the day prior sitting untouched.

”They killed him.” The words were so quiet Asahi could barely hear them.

”What..?” 

Noya turned to Asahi with the most pain stricken face he had ever seen. “Those bastards killed my grandpa!” He sobbed. Tears spilled from his eyes and dripped from his chin.

Asahi instinctively reached out to Noya and pulled him into his embrace. Hugging him tightly, he listened to Noya explain. He told Asahi what he could manage between sobs. He told him how his grandfather had dropped off the flowers and gave him reassurance. He told him how he left late. How he got a phone call just as he was about to respond to Asahi. How the guy on the other end of the phone explain I gory detail as to how his grandpa was slaughtered to death mercilessly.

”Nishi..” Asahi whispered in his best comforting ability.

”No” Noya cried. “You can’t do anything Asahi. I’m defenseless against them.”

Asahi’s heart throbbed in pain. Asahi barley knew this short, stubborn man but with little to no effort, he had Asahi in his grasp. Noya sobbed harder into Asahi’s chest as he grabbed fistfuls of the tall mans shirt. Asahi whispered comfort into Noya’s ear and rubbed his back. He could feel Noya shaking, he could feel his own heart breaking.

” _I don’t know how you got into this..”_ Asahi thought. “ _But I **will** get you out of it Nishi.” _The promise rang in his head. He decided to protect Noya. He decided nothing would stop him. After calming Noya down, they discussed what would come next.

“When will you be discharged? Do you have somewhere to go?” Asahi asked with his hand still on Noya’s shoulder.

”I’m not leaving.” Noya sniffled.

”What..?” 

“I have some disease, Asahi. I don’t have to worry about finding a place to stay. I’m living the rest of my life here.”

”W-why?” Asahi’s heart spread up.

”I have muscle dystrophy and it’s increasing in rate to the point that I’ll be dead within the year.” Noya’s words fell flat from his lips as though they were bricks falling to the floor. Asahi felt a little bit of his world cave in.

”Oh..” was all he could manage to respond with.

 _“Was that true? Noya didn’t look like he was lying. But... I just promised to protect him. Why did this have to happen then? Why did Noya have to go through this? Of all people?”_ Asahi began questioning everything.

”Hey.” Noya interrupted. “We’re still basically strangers. You know you can just leave and pretend you never met me right? You don’t have to sit here and suffer too.” He smiled weakly.

”Why would I do that?” Asahi was on the verge of tears. “Of course I’m not going to just abandon you. D-don’t even think that.” He protested.

Silence filled the near empty room. The men sat and embraced the silence. They contemplated the words that had been exchanged and absorbed the feeling of nothing around them. Eventually, Noya moved to the hospital bed and Asahi gave a weak goodbye and left. His walk home was excruciatingly empty and the cold house that awaited him was even more so.


End file.
